Night Stalker
by Desolation Crypt Angel
Summary: (AU)She’s being stalked by a serial murderer that does all kind of weird and fatal games before getting to her and who better to protect her that detective Kurama.R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, an obvious statement since I didn't make any kind of money with this amazing anime that was a great hit on his gold times. But I must say I will love to own Kurama and Hiei and in my dream world where no one disturbs –Eyeing the lawyers- I can own them.

**Author: **Desolation Crypt Angel.

**Summary: (AU) **She's being stalked by a serial murderer that does all kind of weird and fatal games before getting to her and who better to protect her that detective Kurama.KuramaOFC and Hiei/Botan fic.

**Genre: **Romance(Dark of course)/Mystery.

**Rating: **'PG-13' unless you want me to change it to 'R'

**Pairing: **Hiei/Botan and Kurama/Satella(OC)

**A/N: **Well I was inspired by the book 'Night Stalker' by Donna Anders but if you had read the book you will find that is not like it in a lot of ways. I only liked the name but I squeezed the plot. And well I also know this was a You/Kurama fic but erased it and send me a mail telling me that I had broke a rule, anyway give this fic a new chance, Onegai!

* * *

'**Night Stalker'**

_**Prologue:**_

The deep black vault stood proudly over the city, it was a real dark night, not the moon or even the stars could have seen on the pitch black vault that the sky consisted of. The pale white glow of the street lights was the only source that could help to see where you where going in such a dark place, certainly some may think that walking there so late was dangerous specially so late in the night, but she didn't care besides she always went through that street to reach her house and it wasn't dangerous.

Till that night….

The silence was so deep and heavy that it could almost choke the air out of your lungs and the weather was strangely chilling that any small breath that escaped of her deep cherry lips formed a small cloud in front of her face, she wrapped her coat closer to her body and later proceed to rub her arms to make herself a bit more warm. Her steps echoed through the gray colored walls every time she hit the pavement of the side walk, another small sound alarmed her, spinning around in a whirl of silky blond curls, her innocent baby blue eyes started to look around not finding nothing she kept walking.

Her first and last mistake…

The blond curls bounced rhythmically at the same time of her steps, her breaths came faster due to her nerviness as the chill seemed to raise. The tension was tangible, so much that anybody could cut through it, nervously she increased her speed wanting to get as far away from there and to be safe in her home where nobody could hurt her, a sudden gush of wind behind her made her stop dead on her tracks as she slowly turned around.

"Hello, anybody there" Her silky yet gentle voice echoed through the street, she jerked around when she heard something behind her "Who's there?"

Her voice echoed through the stone cold walls but nobody answered, her forehead was slightly damped with cold sweat as her baby blue eyes scanned around. She flinched and hissed a shuddered a breath when she felt someone caressing one of her silky blond curls, she stood frozen for some movements before she jerked away from whoever it was when a gloved hand came to rest on her shoulder, she spinning around to see who it was but the dim light didn't helped her to make out the figure of the tall black clad man, she turned around to run from him but she squeaked when he caught her by her slim waist before she could scream her world went complete black.

Her head and ears buzzed while her eyelids moved to reveal her baby blue eyes that shined with confusion, her soft curls lightly caressed her baby like skin of her face, she raised her head only to find herself on a unfamiliar surrounding , everything was dark but she could make the figures of some furniture but still she didn't know where she was. She tried to move but found that her arms were bounded to something and that her toes were barely touching a soft thing…wait a minute…her toes? She dared to look down at herself only to find that she was naked, she wanted to scream but her mouth seemed to be covered with tape, she wiggled around trying to free herself.

"It's useless girlie" A deep voice said causing her to look up at whoever it was with fright on her big and innocent baby blue eyes "You have such an expressive pair of eyes, so beautiful you are, well let's get down to business shall we?"

What did he meant with that she didn't understood it at the beginning, but her eyes wide open with fear and desperation when she felt cold metal cutting through her skin and she could feel the warm crimson liquid oozing from her wound and trailing down her leg, she wanted to scream when she felt more cuts over her body while blood oozed from the fresh cut wounds, he was treating her like if she was a useless piece of meat.

Tears sprouted from her eyes that mixed with her blood when she felt him stabbing at her on her chest, how she wanted to escape, she could feel the blood running through her body, the red liquid of life sprouted from her wounds like flowing water. In her few rational moments she was finally able to make who it was…her baby blue eyes wide open in horror as betrayal tears ran through her porcelain cheeks before her world went black again due to the blood loss but this time to never wake while the cold embrace of death fell upon her.

* * *

**Desolation Crypt Angel: **-re-reads the chapter- Well I think it was nice maybe it was short but prologues are supposed to be short, right? Well I really hoped you enjoyed it,as I explained before this will have to be a KuramaOFC because the YouKurama erased it telling me it was against rules, so please give this fic a chance, and well after lots of ponderings I decided to leave HieiBotan because a friend transformed me into a fan, well review and wait for next chapter. 


End file.
